Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= |-|Rebooted= Note: Damus’ pic for the Xaran form is the closest thing I could find. I’m hoping to possibly replace it soon. Also Damus is a WIP until further notice. Quotes * You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! *Determination is my superpower, and that's something you can't take away! *Do you not know who I am? I am the guardian of this planet. I am the fusion of Primal rage and Divine wrath. I am the symbol of heroism that no one knows. And I want no award, except the smiles those I protect. I am Damus Adapin, the Indestructable, Unbeatable, Monster of Justice!!! Summary Damus is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana, Ira, and Xodros to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. https://www.wattpad.com/795958229-2099-zenith-chapter-1-a-hero%27s-start Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Battle Royales Team Battles * Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona, Smash Bros., BloodyBloodwork365's Fanfiction) * Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) Stats Feats Base * Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits * Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter * Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min * Defeated many S rated monsters * Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. * has a bounty of 10 Quintillion gold pieces * Is the 10th strongest in his multiverse. Lycan * Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. * Tanked a moon busting blast. * Ran at the speed of light. * Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheon * Curbstomped Kryosis, who threatened all life on Earth with his power alone. Xaran * Erased the concept of evil from his universe. * Xarans are 5th dimensional beings that transcend Reality, Life, Death, Time, and Space. Physicality & Mentality Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Strength * Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere and into mars. * Lifted 5,000 tons * Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each * Lifted a enormous gold ball. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. Speed & Reflexes * Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. * Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. * Called nanoseconds slow. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. * In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. * Smashed 32 support beams faster than the eye can see. Durability * Walked through nuclear explosions * Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. * Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. * Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. * After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours(said he would have done it in 2 minutes if it weren't for the threat of being caught by Kryosis' forces.) Stamina * Trained for 2 weeks with little rest * traveled across a desert in no fatigue Senses * Have the senses of a normal werewolf * Can smell and hear 100 times better than a human. * Reacted to Lightning in half of a nanosecond. * Dodged attacks from FTL and MFTL characters. Mentality * Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. *Brave *Kind *slightly crazy *Likes fighting strong opponents *Cares for his friends *Only kills when necessary, even when angered. *Sometimes acts like a dog. *Breaks the 4th wall, but rarely. *Mentally Strong(Has been tortured for 4 months straight and and just shrugged it off.) Martial Arts * Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style Powers & Abilities * His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. * His Xaran side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Skills & Techniques *Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) *Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball *Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy *Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country. * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) Equipment * Kunais * Moon slicer katana * High frequency katana * Aurora Hammers Transformations *Primal form * Lycan from *Power of Humanity *Xaran form Weaknesses * Allergic to wolfsbane * High pitched noises and very loud sounds * Overconfident * Reckless * otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt * A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. * Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. * Can only access his Xaran form by being pushed to his absolute limits. * Has only some control over his Xaran form. * (Cosmic crisis saga)Damus has three voices in his head in, Which are always arguing ( His Humanity(the voice of reason and happiness), His Lycan side(The voice of his rage and aggression), and his Xaran side( the voice of wisdom and enlightenment.)) * Using a large amount of the The Power of Hope(like a hand-sized ball of it) will destroy his body and might render his healing factor completely useless, even after one use. *Terrible anger issues(He once put an entire gang in the hospital because one of them punched him in the face; has learned to calm down after a month after.) *Lost to Kazimir, a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid twice before(but that was because he was weaker than Kazimir at the time.) *Hates being called a mutt(he will literally snap if someone calls him that.) *Cares for his friends and family a lot(Damus transformed into his Lycan Form because Kryosis crippled and nearly killed Zephyr; Was beating the crap out of a vampire that was holding Ira hostage; Sacrificed himself to protect Bolt twice; Transformed into his Xaran form because a resurrected Kryosis shot Alana through the chest.) Advantages & Disadvantages +insane strength + inhuman speed + incredible durability =determination - overconfidence - recklessness - A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. Personality and Apperance Damus is a fifteen year old boy with brown skin, Blue eyes, black wolf Ears, and short black hair, with a wild hair style. He usually wears a blue hoodie with an white undershir, along with black jeans, blue sneakers, and a belt with a gold buckle. He also has a wolf tail and an athletic build (like most Werewolves do.) Damus is usually a optimistic, happy, extroverted, and determined person, always wanting to fight strong opponents and bring a smile to people’s faces. Over time, he does mature from his happy go lucky personality. He is also seriously protective and loyal to his friends and family. This makes him a good teammate. But he also has his flaws. Damus is hotheaded, and can be triggered by reaching a certain level of tolerance, someone or something hurting his friends, family, or innocent people, and calling him a mutt. Personal Stats (Original) Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099:Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15-16(BoS-Kazmir Saga)| 17-20(Cosmic Crisis Saga| 25; 125 chronogically(2099:Evolution) Classification: Xaran/Lycan Hybrid; Hero; Explorer Date of Birth: Janurary 5, 2084 Birthplace: Zamyan Weight: 125 pounds Height: 5ft 7in Likes: Food, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gameing strong opponents, helping others, GameEvil, Chaos, innocent people being harmed, tot and anima, monsters, aliens, yokai, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training, Meditating Values: Protecting others Martial status: '''Single (prologue arc-Kryosis arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Kazmir arc; Married to Alana '''Status: Alive, but died twice in the Ten Generals arc and the Cosmic crisis Saga Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Powers and Stats (FC/OC) Tier: 7-B. Varies from High 6-B to 5-C depending on his form. | 5-C. Varies from Low 5-B to High 2-A depending on his form. | 3-C. Varies from 3-C to High 2-A depending on his form. | Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: ''' |-|Prologue/Legends Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality(Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Aura(Zen), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Telepathy, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Transcendent Werebeast Physiology, Strength Infinitum, Indomitable Rage (While Damus’ rage is very powerful due to his Lycan side, his rage is said to be unmatched by anyone in the multiverse. His rage caused him to surpass his limits and even ignore his weaknesses for a short time. When Levi had his soul taken by Kazmir, his rage began to encircle the entire planet.) |-|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation(molecular), Statistics Amplificationwith Primal mode(Mark 1-3), Attack Reflection,pseudo-Black Hole Manipulationvia Psychokinesis, Pain Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction(could touch Zephyr in his spirit form), Pressure Manipulation, Danmaku, Kinetic Energy Manipulation |-|Post-Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Void Manipulation(Has been able to manipulate bodies of monsters, control gravity, and erased entire planets from existence.) |-|Xaran Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality(type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis |-|With the Power of Hope=All powers enhanced to an unfathomable degree. |-|Resistances=Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.) Attack Potency: City Level '''in his base form (Causally defeated several D ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds; Jumped from the moon to Earth.). Varies from '''Large Country level+ (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers; matched Hercules, who threw a meteor into Mars, which took 561 teratons.); Multi Continent level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming) to '''Moon Level (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons; comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth’s avatar; Overpowered Kryosis, who vaporized the moon, which would take 135 exatons.) depending on his form. | Moon Level '''(Stronger than when he first achived his Lycan form). Varies from Large Planet Level to '''Solar System Level depending on his form. Shook the Planet Ezuhiri; Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet 25 times the size of Earth with ease; In Lycan Form, ripped a Black Hole with 500 times the mass of the Sun in half and caused a Star to go Supernova.); Multiverse Level, '''at least '''High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Comparable to his mother Jena, who turned entire timelines into candy. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Xarans exists outside of the 4th dimensional, and sees both 3D and 4D beings like paper. Xarans also cannot exist on the 3-D and 4-D planes without an avatar, as their existence other than the 5th dimension or above would erase time and space throughout the infinite multiverses. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Star Level, Large Star Level In 'primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star 100 Times the size of the Sun to be destroyed.); '''Multi Solar System Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun thousands of times over with its size.); '''High Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; '''Low complex multiversal '''with the power of hope( Is considered 6th dimensional by the omnipotent one. Killed Zaron the conquerer, who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Says to hit with the force of infinite multiverses.)| ' Galaxy Level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who ripped apart the entire Andromeda Galaxy..); Universe Level+ in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the Space-Time continuum.); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.)| Unknown, '''possibly '''Low complex Multiversal after becoming the concept of hope( Can use the Power of Hope to its fullest potential.); Ignores Durability with High Frequency Katana and numerous powers. Speed: Relativistic with MFTL+ reactions (Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minute, which would be 78% the speed of light; Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow; Dodged Lightning in a nanosecond.)|'FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''reactions(Kept up with Bolt Arriaga; Jumped across Planets.)| '''FTL+' with MFTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times faster than light; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |'FTL' with MFTL+ reactions( Kept with the Thor.)| Massively FTL with Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| FTL with MFTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: City Level| Large Country Class; Continent Class| Large Planet Level; Dwarf Star Level; Solar System Level; at least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Star Class, Large Star Class In '''primal Form; '''Multi Solar System Class '''in Lycan Form; '''High Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Galaxy; Universe+ Class; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ' 'Durability: Island Level+ '''(Tanked a floating city falling on him.)| '''Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Primal form, Planet level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast in Primal mode; Tanked Attacks from Dragon Alana in Lycan form.)| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level '''in Lycan form; '''High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form|''' Star Level, Solar System Level; Multi Solar System Level In Lycan form; '''High Multiversal+ in '''Xaran form | '''Galaxy level; Low Multiverse level in Lycan Form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Unknown ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form| Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Omniscient '''in Xaran form| '''Unknown Weaknesses: *Allergic to wolfsbane *Overconfident *Reckless *A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him (bypassing his regeneration). *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. *He can also be killed by destroying his soul *Weapons that aren't from earth can also hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) * Bio Pulse: Manipulates a person’s DNA * Void Pulse: Erases things * Matter Pulse: Manipulates matter on a molecular level. Learned this from his mom. Powers and Stats (Rebooted) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A; 8-A to Low 7-C '''in Primal Mode| '''7-B; 7-A to High 7-A in Primal Mode; 6-C In Lycan Form| 6-C; High 6-C '''in Primal Mode; '''High 6-A in Lycan Form| 6-B; High 6-B in Primal Mode; 5-C in Lycan Form| 6-A; High 6-A in Primal Mode; 5-B in Lycan Form; Low 2-C In Xaran Form| 5-B; 5-A in primal mode; Low 4-C in Lycan Form; 2-C in Xaran Form Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; Type 5 in World War 2100.), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses (Werewolves can smell anything for 250 miles; They can hear a hearbeat from 100 miles away and hear high pitched noises and can hear very high picthed noises; They also have night vision.), Foreign Energy Manipulation (Genshi), Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can Sense Ki and Genshi; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights.), Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation (Killing intent), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Corruption and Transmutation via Bite, Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood (Grants Types 1-3 Immortality and Mid-high Regeneration.), Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can Control canines.), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those with weaker will than his.), Willpower Manipulation, Holy Manipulation with Aurora Hammers, Pressure Points, Statistics Amplification with Primal Mode (Mark 1-3), Light Manipulation (Light Genshi), Darkness Manipulation (Dark Genshi), Matter Manipulation (with HF Plasma Sword and Genshi; on a sub atomic scale.), Acausality (Type 3; Everyone in the verse is connected to their original counterpart.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstracts, Non Existents, Higher-Dimensional beings, etc.), Limited Toon Force, Duplication with Trickster Defense, Adaptation (Werewolves can adapt to any environment in a short amount of time, sometimes even minutes.), Order Manipulation (Type 3), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation (With Ki.), Existence Erasure (with Divine Ki.), Clairvoyance, Power Modification |-|Lycan Form= All powers multiplied exponentially, plus Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Type 3; By merely existing, his presence began to distort and warp reality around the planet.), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Psuedo-Black Hole Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Can cause instant madness to those around him just by existing.), Sound Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via Roar |-|Xaran Form= All powers Multiplied immensely, plus Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality (type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from his soul.), Boundary Manipulation, Spiritual Perfection, Immortality (Type 9; Xaran exists outside of the normal plane of reality), Matter Manipulation (On a Quantum Scale.), Space-Time Manipulation, Subjective Reality |-|Resistances= Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.), Void Manipulation (Survived being in a void outside of the multiverse.), Death Manipulation (Survived Attacks from Hades and Flare.), Mind Manipulation (Has resisted mental attacks from the Overmind, which even effects lesser Gods.), Antimatter Manipulation, Possession, Body Puppetry, Time Manipulation (Resisted Bolt’s Time Stop and Time Erasure), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Resisted attacks from Zada, who controls the universal concept of pain; Broken through the Chains of Fate.), Empathic Manipulation (He and Bolt were unaffected by Renna‘s love blast, which would make any mortal being fall in love with her.), Corruption (All Types via Willpower.), Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is one of the few people who broken the chains of fate, which connects the Concept of Fate to everything in throughout all dimensions, timelines, and universes in the 2099:Zenith verse.), Spatial Manipulation (Was unaffected by Terada’s Space Deletion), Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation via Clear Mind, Power Nullification (via willpower; resisted Xodro's Immortal Destroyer and Alana's Skill Erasure.), Curse Manipulation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block Level, Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level In Primal Mode (Vaporized a Pond by doing a cannonball.)| City Level, Mountain Level to Large Mountain Level In Primal Mode (Threw a Tree into Orbit.); Island Level In Lycan Form (Punched Kryosis into Venus.)| Island Level, Large Island Level with Primal Mode. (Due to his training, he became stronger than he was in his Lycan Form during the Kryosis Arc.); Multi-Continent Level In Lycan Form (Caused Earthquakes that we’re slightly tearing apart the planet.) | Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode (Created a massive crater by punching an Island.); Moon Level In Lycan Form (Destroyed an Asteroid that was the size of the moon.)| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt Arriaga, who created a storm the size of Africa.); Planet Level in Lycan Form (When his fist collieded with Zeta, their punches destroyed an entire planet.); Universal+ In Xaran Form (Erased the Concept of Evil from his Universe; Xarans can create infinite sized 4-D universes with a thought.)| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Primal Mode (The mere shockwaves from his punches destroyed entire planets.); Small Star Level in Lycan Form (Shook the Planet Xeros by Roaring.); Low Multiverse Level In Xaran Form (Fixed Yddragsil, which contains the nine Asgardian realms.)| Multiversal+, Likely Low Complex Multiverse Level with the Power of Hope. (Repaired the entire Multiverse, which contains an infinite Amount of Multiverses; Zephyr said that it could one shot the Yokai King.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Sub-Relativistic+; Relativistic to Relativistic+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt, who ran up a skyscraper in 1/100,000ths of a second, which would be 0.034 c.)| Relativistic; FTL In Primal Mode. (Dodged a Attack from Bolt, which reached on side on an arena to the other in 1/10 millionths of a second.); FTL In Lycan Form (Blitzed Kryosis, who flew from Venus to Earth in 2 minutes, which would be 1.7c.)| FTL; FTL+ In Primal Mode (Can see Tachyon particles as frozen.); FTL+ in Lycan Form (Comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who ran across the Circumference of Jupiter in 1/10 of a second, which would be 14.65c)| FTL+; MFTL In Primal Mode (Ran across an entire light year in a week, which would be 52.2c); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Dodged Athena’s arrows, which could reach another Solar System in a 5/10ths of a seconds, which would be 998.5c)| MFTL+, MFTL+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Dragon Alana, who can travel across Solar Systems in seconds.); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Was able to intercept Martian Ship, which can travel intergalactic distances in minutes.); Immeasurable In Xaran Form (Can move around in a void where the very concept of Time and Space doesn’t exist; Walked through the Nexus Zone, the bridge between dimensions, timelines, and Multiverses.); MFTL+, MFTL+ in Primal Mode (Faster than Before.), MFTL+ In Lycan Form, Immeasurable in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class 100, higher In Primal Mode (Lifted and Threw a Tank.)| Class M, Higher in Primal Mode, Class T in Lycan Form (Caught a Mountain thrown by Kryosis.)| Class M, Higher in Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class P in Lycan Form (Punched away an Asteroid that was 1/4 of the size of the moon.)| Class T, Higher in Primal Mode (Threw a mountain.), Class E with Lycan Form (Punched the Kaiju King into the air, who was the size of asia.)| Class P, Higher in Primal Mode (Kicked a massive asteroid away.), Class Z (Moved a planet the size of Mercury by punching it.), Multi-Stellar in Xaran Form (Held a Black Hole which was the size of multiple Solar Systems.)| Class P, Higher In Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class Y in Lycan Form (Pushed the Cosmic Engine with was the size of Neptune.), Galactic (Can lift Galaxies like they were paper plates.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Class+ to Small Town Class In Primal Mode| City Class, Mountain Class to Large Mountain Class In Primal Mode, Island Class In Lycan Form| Island Class to Large Island Class In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Class In Lycan Form| Country Class, Large Country Class In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form| Continent Class, Multi Continent Class in Primal Mode, Planet Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class In Xaran Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Class in Primal Mode, Small Star Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class in Xaran Form ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability']: Multi-City Block Level, Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level In Primal Mode| City Level, Mountain Level to Large Mountain Level In Primal Mode, Island Level In Lycan Form| Island Level to Large Island Level In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Level In Lycan Form| Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in Primal Mode, Planet Level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Level In Xaran Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Primal Mode, Small Star Level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Level in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Godlike (Trained with Bolt for several weeks with no rest and little food or water.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers to Planetary with many attacks; thousands of kilometers to Planetary with shockwaves, Low Multiversal In Xaran Form '''Standard Equipment: Kunais, Moonslicer katana, High-Frequency katana, Aurora Hammers [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted (Can think of multiple Plans in minutes; Built a Rocket out of Car Parts in hours.) Weaknesses: Silver, Mercury, Wolfsbane, High Pitched Sounds, Non Earthly Weaponry, and Electricity.; is more impulsive and Confident as a kid.| The Power of Hope can only be used in Xaran Form or as a last resort, and it destroys his body with every use. ' Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Base= Species Abilities *'Lycan/Xaran Hybrid Physiology: Due to his Lycan and Xaran genes, He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He some of the powers and resistances of both Lycans and Xarans. Both of his sides give him Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality, Regeneration, and Numerous Resistances. *'Lycan Powers': Damus’ Lycan Powers. **'Immortality': Werewolves have a infinitely expanding lifespan that can only be ended if they are killed, they can also regenerated from vaporization and can sometimes survive attacks that they shouldn’t reasonably survive from, such as a headshot from a silver bullet or Death Manipulation. **'Lycan Invulnerability': Lycanthropes are supposedly unkillable by conventional means. The only way to permanently kill a werewolf is Silver, Wolfsbane, Mercury, Electricity, and Weapons that aren’t made from materials from Earth. **'Lycan Senses': Werewolves can smell anything for 250 miles; They can hear a hearbeat from 100 miles away and hear high pitched noises and can hear very high picthed noises; They also have night vision; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights. **'Animal Manipulation and Mind Manipulation': They can dominate the minds of canines, and can slightly control the minds of those with weaker wills than theirs. **'Bite': By biting an Opponent, this can turn them into an werewolf. **'Curse Manipulation': Lycanthropes can use biological curses. **'Wolf’s Blood': Grants Type 1, 2, and 3 Immortality and Mid-High Regeneration to a person who absorbs a drop of werewolf blood. **'Adaptation': Werewolves can adapt to any environment in a short amount of time, sometimes even minutes. **'Tail': A werewolf’s tail can be used to trip an enemy, reflect physical and energy attacks, and can be used for a surprise attack. **'Claws': A werewolf’s claws can cut through metal, rock, and even cosmic materials like butter. **'Reactive Power Level': Werewolves are able to become stronger though Combat, Emotions, and Training. The more battle and training they go through or the more Emotions they feel, the stronger they can become. **'Resistances': All Werewolves are naturally resistant to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Control, Corruption, Petrification, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Elemental Manipulation (with the exception of Electricity, Pain Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Physical Absorption. *'Xaran Powers': Damus’ Xaran Powers. **'Reality Warping': Can manipulate physics and reality on a cosmic level, but due to Damus being half Xaran, he can only warp reality on a planetary level. **'Xaran Immortality': Xarans transcend the very concept of Death, to the point of it being fake to them. They also live in a dimension at beyond the normal plane of reality. **'Xaran Senses': Xarans can see through time, space, dimensions, and even boundaries. They also have Cosmic Awareness. **'Non-Physical Interaction': Thanks to his Xaran side, he interacts and hit opponents who are Intangible, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, or even on a higher dimensional plane of existence. **'Resistances': There are plenty of resistances that Xarans have, such as Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), and Power Nullification Genshi/Ki/Willpower *'Genshi': Genshi is a certain form of foreign energy that surrounds the multiverse, which only few can manipulate and even fewer can master. Users of Genshi can manipulate matter, light, reality, Darkness, and Existence Erasure to a certain extent, and it also grants it’s user an unique ability. Genshi can also shield users from Power Nullification and Absorption unless the opponent can directly manipulate the energy itself. **'Genshi Ability: Modify': This ability is able to give Damus Knowledge on an opponent’s powers, as well as modify and change the powers, resistances, and weaknesses of Damus or his opponents. He can reverse, rewrite, alter, negate, fluctuate, augment, overload, create, and develop abilities for himself and others around him. *'Ki/Chi': Ki/Chi is the life energy of every living thing. It can be used for energy barriers, increase one’s stats, increase durability by a massive margin, fire energy blasts, adapt to any battlefield, sense the location and presence of ki sources, channeling ki, and Create Pressure. With Divine Ki, he can Erase Ki, erasing the life force of an opponent. *'Aura': Damus has numerous auras he can use, such as the fear inducing Killing Intent, Rage Aura, Defensive Aura, and Explosive Aura. *'Willpower': Willpower is one of the most powerful abilities in 2099:Zenith/Rebooted. The more powerful your Willpower is, the more resistant you are to certain abilities. Those with incredible levels of willpower have powers like Willpower Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Type 3), and resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) *'Wolf Claw': His Signature Attack. Unleashes a powerful jab surrounded with Ki. *'Savage Wolf Claw Barrage': Unleashes a Barrage of Wolf Claws. *'Bang Blast': Creates a massive explosion of Ki which can be used to attack, stun, blind, or reflect attacks. *'Chain Eruption': Fires Hundreds of Bang Blasts at his opponents. *'Starlight Surge': Charges at his opponent, kicks his opponent into the air, and blasts them with a Galaxy Colored ki blast. *'Killing Intent': Creates an Aura that cause fear to an opponent. Those with weak wills might be scared to death. This is only activated if he’s annoyed. *'Trickster Defense': Creates clones to misdirect and attack an opponent. *'Ki Barrier ': Creates a force field made of Ki. *'Death Blade': A Dark energy blade that can cut through space and time. *'Comet Rush': Attacks the opponent in a fierce rush of melee strikes. *'Photon Combo': charges two energy spheres made of light in his hands and launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. *'Light Fang': Slashes with claws made of light in a X-formation. *'Aurora Burst': A massive, high-power beam of light that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Light Flash': Creates several blasts of light from his fingers that attack at light speed. *'Dark Scythe': A scythe created from pure Darkness. This can erase things on a conceptual level. *'Black Claw': Releases a Darkness infused Uppercut. *'Ki Blast Barrage': Fires a barrage of many Ki blasts at a very rapid rate. *'Invisible Eye Blast': The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Black Sphere': Creates multiple dark energy blasts. *'Yin-Yang Cannon': Creates a massive blast of light and dark energy. *'Apocalyptic Rain ': Jumps up into the air and creates a hailstorm of light and dark blasts. *'Divine Wrath': Summons a Immense Ball of Divine Ki. *'Rebirth Fist': Unleashes a powerful Punch Infused with Divine Ki. *'Divine Explosion': Emits a massive explosive wave of energy infused with Divine Ki. *'Shin no shōmetsu': By combining Order Manipulation with Divine Ki and Dark Genshi, he can destroy anything on a conceptual level and it’s irreversible. This is a last resort move and he can only destroy one thing, whether it be a object, living thing, power, law, or concept. *'Reality Warping': He can change physics and manipulate reality on a cosmic scale. *'Order Manipulation': Can manipulate the laws of reality and has authority on a 5-D scale. He uses this ability only as a last resort. *'Combat Sense': Gains instant knowledge on a opponent’s fighting style. *'Clear Mind': The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. The mind is totally calm, not influenced or caught up in events or others' emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond to any situation for the advantage of the user. *'Silent Rage': If angered, he goes into a state of tranquil rage. He becomes more serious and bloodlusted. *'Wolf Style Kung Fu': This rare animal style specializes in group fighting tactics, low realm combat, and ground-fighting. Wolf Kung Fu is a vicious combat art with high level gripping, ripping and tearing techniques that can kill with the hand. *'Pressure Point Combat': Damus can Manipulate Pressure Points to Stun, Paralyze, and Knock out Opponents. |-|Lycan= Attacks *'Black Hole': Can create psuedo Black Holes. *'Madness Manipulation': By merely looking at him, opponents might go insane. *'Chaos Manipulation': Causes Earthquakes, Tornadoes, Tsunamis, and Volcanic Eruptions by merely existing. *'Void Bite': With this attack, he forces opponents into nothingness. *'Roar': Can emit soundwaves that destroys large amounts of land and manipulate the minds of those weaker than him. *'Death Claw': Slices through his Opponent’s Soul |-|Xaran= Key: Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS Mary sue test:15; 20(updated) You can use him if you want to. Just tell me how the fight went Transformations Primal Mode * Boosts his stats while Using some of his Lycan power * There are 3 levels of this. Primal Mode Mark 1 * Multiplies stats by 5 * Damus’ eyes turn yellow * Gains a yellow aura. Primal mode Mark 2 * Multiplies stats by 10. * Has electricity around his aura * Has black marks under his eyes Primal Mode Mark 3 * Multiples stats by 20 * Hair grows around his face. * His fangs are visibly longer. Lycan Form * Becomes a full Werewolf. * Activated by Rage * Size increases exponentially * Multiples stats by 100 * Before Damus mastered it, it sent Damus on a berserker rage. Xaran Form * His most powerful form * Gains Immeasurable power. * His entire body becomes blue * His hair and eyes becomes white * Gains the power to control entire alternate realities and timelines. * Changes his personality completely. * Is only activated when Damus needs it the most. * When this form is deactivated, all damage Damus has taken is reverted. Trivia * Damus Adapin was inspired by Wolverine, Goku, Doomsday, Superman, Akihiro Dragoscale, and more. * Damus is possibly my most fleshed out character. * I actually wanted to do Damus Adapin vs Jade Eternal(like before Damus even came onto this wiki), but the creator got kicked out... *(Damus’ quirk; By Mine) For his base form he would fire blasts from his hands which would freeze his foe like ice if Damus fires another blast at the frozen foe they’d shatter and Damus would absorb his foes energy His Lycian form would have him roar causing a aura like energy surround him he’d then roar again letting the waves if energy it’d freeze everyone in a statue killing them instantly. His Xaran form would be able to snap his fingers and send a ball of energy at his foe if it hits them it surrounds them before turning into the users favorite color it’d come back to Damus who copies the ability but if he goes back to his other forms he loses that power Category:What If Fighters Category:OP Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonist